


Ima, Abba, Tali

by clairemonchelepausini



Series: Esprimi un desiderio [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Baby, Child, Dad - Freeform, F/M, Family, Introspettivo, Mom - Freeform, Papa, Photo, Sad, Sentimentale, TIVA - Freeform, lacrime, mamma - Freeform, ricordi, surprise
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Qualcuno bussa alla porta, Tony porta subito la mano alla fondina e va ad aprire. La sorpresa più grande giunge quando due figure si presentano davanti a lui.[Questa storia fa parte della serie: “Esprimi un desiderio”]





	Ima, Abba, Tali

 

_[Dedico questa storia a:_  
Alice, la mia pazza migliore amica,  
"la mia persona"  
o come la soprannomino io la mia Lottie.  
Jo, colei che crede in me più di quanto non lo faccia io,  
sempre pronta a spronarmi e a dirmi di non arrendermi.  
Jessica, l'amica più vera e sincera,  
la stessa con cui condivido LA coppia: Klaroline.  
Lucrezia, un'amica che riesce a sorprendermi,  
che mi regala più di quanto lei possa immaginare.]  
  
  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

Avevano risolto un altro caso, anche il giorno di Natale, ma la pazzia era stata raggiunta da Palmer che indossava uno strano maglione natalizio fatto a mano dalla nonna e da Abby che aveva vestito da Babbo Natale il suo amico scheletro.  
Tony ancora sconvolto da quella visione decise di andarsene a casa e, per la prima volta, di saltare il party che organizzavano ogni anno i marine.  
Si ritrovò solo, in quella casa quieta, dove le uniche luci accese erano quelle del piccolo albero di Natale che si trovava in soggiorno sul tavolo; anche quel gesto gli era costato uno sforzo enorme, giacché l’ultimo Natale lo aveva passato con Ziva.  
«Buon Natale, Kate» e mentre lui rimaneva a fissare quel pesciolino che boccheggiava convinto che parlasse con lui, qualcuno bussò alla porta.  
Non ci mise molto a raggiungere la fondina ed estrarre la pistola, guardò nello spioncino, non vide nessuno e così aprì la porta.  
Lo sgomento fu davvero tanto, perché Tony cadde a terra.  
Le due figure che si trovavano davanti all’ingresso rimasero scioccati dall’accaduto.  
Ziva mise a terra la piccola, s’inginocchiò e iniziò a schiaffeggiare il viso di Tony che, quando rinvenne, continuava ad avere uno sguardo assolutamente perso e sorpreso.  
Ci volle un po’ perché si riprese e solo dopo qualche bicchiere d’acqua riuscì a parlare, mentre continuava a guardare quel faccino che lo osservava da dietro i capelli della madre.  
La bambina non aveva parlato; aveva gli stessi occhi di Tony, anche se lui sembrò non accorgersi delle somiglianze.  
«Lui… Lui è Abba?» la piccola domandò, tirando la giacca di Ziva e pretendo la sua attenzione.  
Tony sbarrò gli occhi a quella parola.  
È vero, non conosceva l’ebraico ma sapeva esattamente quale fosse il significato di quella parola.  
«Sì, tesoro. Lui è Tony, il tuo papà» affermò Ziva, gettando così la bomba e trascinando la piccola davanti a lui che non smetteva di fissarla.  
I due continuavano a guardarsi e ad osservarsi minuziosamente; quando Tony fece un lieve sorriso, la bimba sembrò prenderlo come un incoraggiamento, così gli prese la mano affinchè la mettesse sulle sue ginocchia.  
Stava succedendo tutto così in fretta che gli girava la testa, continuava a non capire come fosse successo, cioè il come sì, ma perché non glielo avesse detto prima. Quando stava per chiederlo, Ziva lo guardò negli occhi e lui ci si perse dentro.  
Il quel momento non importò né il come o il perché.  
Lei era lì ed era ciò che contava di più.  
  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:   
Ed eccoci giunti alla fine di questa  storia sul fandom di NCIS, ammetto che una volta raggiunto la fine mi mette tristezza saperlo, ma mi incoraggia il fatto che ho ancora altre storie da scrivere e pubblicare.  
I Tiva sono la mia OTP, mi sono sempre piaciuti, sin dal primo momento e ho amato ogni loro momento anche quando non erano una coppia, pur se questa definizione per loro sembra un tantino esagerata dato che non hanno avuto una storia vera e propria. Ho amato ogni cosa, ma ammetto di essere delusa di come gli autori hanno trattato il finale della 13 stagione. Mi stava bene che Tony dovesse uscire di scena, mi era andata bene l'uscita di Ziva, ma assolutamente NO, prorio scritto in maiuscolo che facessero morire Ziva. Questa cosa non l'accetterò mai e mai lo farò, anche se dentro di me, una piccola parte crede che lei sia salva, che sia riuscita a scappare ma è solo un sogno, forse.  
Io ho creato questa storia collegandomi all'uscita di scena di Ziva nella 11x02, non ho specificato quanto sia passato ma circa qualche anno e così ho inserito questa mia visione dei Tiva. Ho deciso di dare a loro un degno finale, anche se è breve ed è stato solo un'inizio di ciò che protrebbero essere.  
Spero che vi piaccia ^_^  
P.S. Prima che dimentichi ringrazio la mia metà, mia cugina per far sì che le mie storie siano sempre come io le vorrei, anche quando non so bene cosa questo significhi.  
Claire


End file.
